Frozen beauties
by nuttyginger1
Summary: hey everyone i deleted this one and changed the ending but here you go. Kagome and sango are frozen by naraku but then are melted 100 years later, where they meet 2 new loves, but what happens when there old loves where unfrozen and r cheatin on them?
1. Chapter 1

_HEY EVERYONE, sorry I deleted this story, I didn't mean to publish it in the first place this is the other one the ending is different, I didn't like the others ending so I changed it. Love you all,_

_Nutty_

Kagome leaned over sango, Kagome's eyes were blood red and blood covered her hands…Sango's blood, he was chasing them, Naraku!

Kagome held her hands on Sango's bloody arm trying to stop the bleeding but no avail, the gash in her arm wouldn't stop, Naraku had got his tentacle around her arm and he had 8 swords stab straight into her arm.

Kagome was panicking she started to have it evident into her voice "its ok sango you'll be ok" sango shook her head tears rolling out of her eyes and she said with pain and trying to get up "we must continue come one kagome" kagome nodded and helped sango run and jump over things.

Suddenly kagome slid on her foot grabbed Sango's arm and flipped her and swiveled and then said "where's my sister" her eyes were growing redder and her fangs were showing and then the person playing as sango laughed evilly and then turned into **him **Naraku.

Kagome growled and crouched down to the ground and then Naraku said evilly "turn around kagome and see your beloved sister" kagome turned just a bit and saw sango frozen in a case of ice, her eyes filled with pain, blood frozen and dripping down from her arm, her mouth in a scream of pain and agony as she was frozen.

Kagome turned around and faced Naraku and then said "how?" Naraku then lifted his arm, only a stub was left and same with his leg and then he said "my blood did that, it freezes you in time. Isn't it lovely my dear kagome, just think you were a human 2 years ago before you stole my heart and it blended with you"

Kagome growled and then said "ill kill you Naraku!" and she charged forward at top speed and she tried slicing with her claws before her powers kicked in and she started fighting with lightning and other elements, finally he was gone, his head was laying on the ground, body in shreds.

Suddenly kagomes eyes widened and she was frozen as a black liquid held her in place and it started to freeze her and then kagome turned to the same old horrifying laughter, Naraku all put back together perfectly fine.

Then Naraku said "sango happened to have purifying papers on her but you tried killing me with hate that filled my power level raise higher and higher, but now you'll be frozen. See you in 100 years my little kagome" with that he left laughing like a maniac.

Kagome didn't scream or struggle she stood there eyes wide open red, she would be opened in 100 years, she would kill Naraku!

(100 years later!)

Naruto laughed as he ate his ramen, there team was on a mission to a haunted forest searching for 2 powerful beings they were suppose to be the most powerful but there were trials to find them and it was very hard.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, the sun was going down and it was not just them it was itachi and plus Neji's even gaara's had to come it made him mad and annoyed him so much.

Naruto then yelled "ah finally the edge of this forest! Lets go in and grab these peeps" it was dark and so everyone started to go but gaara fell down screaming.

Everyone ran to him asking if he was fine he just then pushed them away and let tears fall and then he said "I cant….I cant go in…..ive heard of this forest….demons are in this forest. Many different kinds are and where here, the people were looking for have to be either a demon or a very strong human to live in this forest….shakaku wants out I can't…"

Temari stepped forward and said "gaara you can do this please try" gaara nodded and stood up and then kakashi said "let's wait until morning. We don't know what's out there. And if there are demons gaara if u have strength can you put up a shield for us?"

Everyone nodded including gaara and he made the sand shield as everyone slept. But in the middle of the night naruto woke up and woke all the boys leaving the girls fast asleep which included Kakashi.

Just right outside the forest sasuke then asked "what are you doing dope?" naruto then said "im going to try and find the two most powerful beings in the world and I want you guys to help me find it."

All the guys looked at each other and then back at naruto and then gaara said "you have no idea naruto. Cant you feel your demon, this forest has been cursed." Sasuke then said a little smugly "we can take it, me and itachi"

Then gaara said "I will join, but don't say I didn't warn you" everyone nodded and walked in ready for anything. Suddenly they heard a snake hissing and itachi froze and gaara caught it and crushed it with sand turning it to dust.

Naruto shuddered, and then gaara said "is it me or is there a light up ahead?" everyone nodded and then itachi said "I sense powerful auras ahead, be careful" everyone crawled on the floor and almost gasped when they saw what they saw, men dressed in black, hands made of bone, skeletons with swords, and many different flying demons all fangs opened and drool pouring from there mouths melting the ground.

Shikamaru shivered this would be harder then they thought. Gaara then let his sand slither up to the flying demons and it killed them and then everyone else attacked the skeleton people or tried before anyone touched one they were gone!

Suddenly naruto had a knife to his throat the biggest skeleton man then spoke with a raspy dead voice "what do you seek?" gaara stepped forward and started to growl his eyes going blood shot and the men then bowed and disappeared and then one whispered this time in a woman's voice "say with a heart full of love, rise we are your servants, rise, rise and help us, rise and kill all" and they vanished.

Then all the men turned to the two sculpted shining figures frozen in glass.

Gaara then whispered "there…beautiful" naruto then said "lets crack them open!" Shikamaru stepped forward and put his arm in front of naruto and said "dope, if you do that they could split in half"

Neji continued "didn't a skeleton person say some kind of chant?" itachi then answered "it did and I think we should say it together" so they all then said at the exact same time hands together "with a heart full of love, rise we are your servants, rise, rise and help us, rise and kill all"

Suddenly a breaking sound sounded and a crack formed in the ice, it was on a girl with black hair and red eyes and her mouth fangs showed and she was growling. The glass then started to melt and the body hit the floor sounding with a thud. The second then started to break a girl with a arm bleeding freely out and her eyes white with pain, the glass melted and then she fell to the floor her wound leaking out.

Gaara walked forward and pushed the girl's hair away from her face, she was wet from the ice and her eyes and mouth were closed, asleep she looked peaceful, not with red eyes and growling.

Everyone else circled around the two frozen girls and Sasuke went down on one knee and touched the other woman's bleeding cut and let his chakra start to heal her.

Everyone held there breathe in silence as gaara lifted the girl that had, had red eyes and held her close to his body and Sasuke did the same to the girl that had, had the gash in her arm.

They carried them back to camp as the sun started to peak over the horizon signaling morning and by the time they walked into camp everyone was up and kakashi was very angry but the minute they saw the two beinging's everyone was quiet as they put them near the fire.

Sakura opened her big mouth and said "ha, these two are suppose to be super powerful there such wimps if they cant take on a couple of ninja boys" Neji then said "we found them frozen in ice, this one" he said pointing to the girl gaara had carried "was frozen in pure rage. The other was bleeding badly."

Temari nodded and leaned down and touched for a pulse and then said "are village is the closet gaara, these girls seem like they were just frozen, but there alive and I think we should take them to the hospital"

Kakashi spoke up "um no Temari I think because this was are mission we'll take them all the way back to are village, thanks for the offer though" Temari nodded and gaara focused his chakra and lifted both girls as they started back to the hidden leaf a 5 day journey.

The next 5 days were hard the girls stirred making little moaning sounds of severe pain, but finally they reached the hidden leaf where they decided they'd take them to Sasuke's house.

They laid the girls on mats in the middle of the floor and then watched them as the one girl moved and her eyes started to twitch and then her body pulsed and she opened her mouth and let out a growl and her eyes opened wide and red after that and she jumped up and growled in complete rage and then her eyes changed color and she closed her mouth and then looked at them her head titled to the side and asked "um where am I? And where did you find me? What year is this?"

Sasuke then answered smoothly "your at my house, and at this enchanted forest, and I have no clue" Kagome then said "I remember now" and she sat down and then looked at her sister and shook her and said "Sango, Sango wake up" Sango's eyes fluttered open and she let out a yawn as she looked around and then said "Kagome all I remember was Naraku and he froze me!" she was panicked until she noticed where she was and then she said "its been 100 years hasn't it" kagome nodded and looked to the people who saved them.

Kakashi then said "my name is Kakashi, that's sasuke, itachi, gaara, naruto, Kankuro, lee, and Neji. We found you incased in ice, well they did, who are you? What are you? And what did you say about 100 years?"

Kagome stood and stretched like a cat and then shook and said "im Kagome, and yes you found us in ice we were cursed, and ok, and im a panther demon, and we were cursed to stay in ice 100 years ago"

Sango then said "what my sister said and im sango, im a wolf demon" Kagome then said "and two of you are one's too, tell us where are we exactly?" Gaara then spoke "im one of the demons you spoke of and you are in the hidden leaf village, village of ninja's"

Kagome licked her lips and then said "ok, who's the one we can speak too?" Gaara then said again "im the kazekage, if you wish you may come with me to my village and live there, or talk to the hokage here."

Sango then said "me and my sister will go with you, since you're another demon we trust you." Kagome then looked into gaara's eyes and her body heated up at his eyes and licked her lips, her and her demon were both attracted to him and it was scary for her because she never felt this way about any guys before.

Sango looked at her sister because her scent spiked with excitement and then she looked to gaara smelling a similar excitement, that's when she caught the boys eyes, his eyes were blood red with comas in them and he was staring straight at her, that's when her body started to heat up and she took a deep breath before looking away.

Gaara licked his lips they were dry, he knew his demon shakaku liked her when they both saw her and he never ever felt this excitement before and eh was becoming nervous and he saw her chest rising and falling deeply with every deep heated breath she took.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, he never liked girls, every girl was annoying or stupid, he had some mistresses before but he never exactly liked them. This one girl she was he didn't know different and he felt his body want her the minute he saw her wet and encased in ice.

Kagome then realized she had been staring into gaara's eyes and then she looked around everyone was staring at them with slack jaws, they all were so shocked when gaara had to pull his collar back just a little to let air cool him off.

Kagome then stood and stretched and rolled her body as she did and then helped her sister up and then kagome said "don't we have some arrangements to talk about Kazekage" kagomes eyes were purple and she was smirking lightly as she smelt all the guy's excitement spike the minute she rolled her body.

Gaara nodded and motioned with his head for both sango and kagome to fallow him. They walked into his bedroom and then he said "here you just have to sign these papers and your part of the village, all the apartments are filled so you'll be living in my house, itachi lives there too, but not in my house. If you wish we can build a special house close to the hidden leaf, the construction had already begun so yes."

Kagome nodded and then said "yes" and she signed it and stood and smirked and then sat on the bed braiding her hair as her sister signed it.

Gaara then stated "your now part of the village, im Gaara" Kagome nodded as did Sango and they walked out, Gaara fallowed them and then Gaara stated "the two new members of the sand village" everyone nodded and then left the sand siblings but as itachi passed by Sango he slipped a peace of black paper with his symbol on it, the symbol of a fan before leaving.

Gaara then said "Temari, these two I you don't mind may stay in your room. We leave in the morning" Temari nodded and smiled and put her arms around the girls and said "come on girls, you're my sisters now" and they walked into her room.

Kankuro then bumped Gaara and said "so you like that Kagome chick don't you little brother" Gaara's expression hardened and then he said "shut up or ill kill you" Kankuro then backed up and then said laughing nervously "I was just kidding gaara im kind of tired goodnight" and he closed the door.

After he left Gaara's cheeks turned bright red with a blush and he looked down before going to his room.

Inside Temari's room the girls where laughing and smiling and putting make up on each other and planning tomorrow's outfits.

Then Temari said "my brother is kind of creepy, he's a demon like you two but he loves to kill" kagome then said "as do I, well I use to, Sango's the only one to know how to calm me down when I go into blood lust, and she only knows because Sesshomarou told her…." Sango looked out the window a single tear rolling down her face.

Sango then whispered "I miss all of are old friends kagome" Kagome nodded and then whispered "here" and she handed her a box and opened a identical one and put it around her neck it had 5 swirling gems on it, one was white, another red, another orange, one purple, and the last was brown .

Kagome then whispered "sesshomarou, inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and kouga" sango stared at the necklace and whispered "energy pearls…." Kagome nodded and then Temari said "there your done Kagome I love how you picked the black and red blossoms. And you too sango dark purple with pink sakura blossoms very nice"

Kagome smiled a fake smile and tilted her head to the side and laughed a little acting like her old human self, this made sango want to cry, even faking it made it seem like kagome was alive again.

Then Temari yawned and said "night girls, talk to you in the morning im so tired" the minute Temari laid down she was fast asleep.

Then kagome stood the smile wiped away from her fast as she walked toward the window and looked out it, she smelt gaara's scent on the breeze.

Sango then said "kagome no, don't" kagome then looked at sango and whispered "I have to" Sango grabbed her arm and quietly yelled at her "I forbid you, you leave this room the moon will shine on you, and you go into blood lust with the moon!"

Kagome looked down and whispered "your right I wont leave" she then laid down, but couldn't, wouldn't sleep, she stared at the window.

Sango then lay down and whispered "do you miss them?" Kagome nodded, and then sango let tears slide down her cheeks as she whispered "do you still feel like its yesterday?" Kagome nodded feeling the tears on her cheeks as the truth was spoken.

Sango then fell asleep back into the world with her love Miroku.

~SANGO'S DREAM~

_Sango awoke in a meadow, with small bits of mist, suddenly a hand was out stretched to her, the same cloth covered hand of her love Miroku._

_Miroku smiled and then hugged her and whispered "I love you sango" sango felt the tears coming down from her face as he held her face and smiled and then kissed her and held her for a few moments before everything went black and she saw his heart being ripped out by Naraku and his scream for help from her._

_Then she turned and heard itachi's voice "sango? Sango is that you? Come to me sango, come." Then she heard a little younger voice but perfectly mature "sango its me sasuke, im over here sango, come, im waiting sango" _

_Sango looked back and forth before both of there faces appeared and suddenly snow was starting to fall as itachi's eyes closed and he fell slowly into the snow and his face went blue for death over came him, tired of waiting, tired of the pain._

_Sasuke then appeared next to her and he whispered "sango why? Why did you do it?" and he fell to the ground as his brother did._

_The snow over came them and then she looked at all three of her loved ones, Miroku spoke first "sango? Sango I loved you, why didn't you help me?" tears were falling from his face as he vanished._

_Next that spoke was itachi he walked forward and then said "sango why did you do it? Why did you let me die? I loved you sango…I loved you…." Tears also fell from his eyes as he vanished._

_Last sasuke stepped forward but no tears came or where to be seen for he showed true love and he whispered "why did you do it? I loved you. I won't cry, for crying means I lost you….forever…I won't let it happen sango….I wont…." And then he vanished leaving sango in her black hole of nothingness._

_~END OF SANGO"S DREAM~_

Tears rolling down her eyes she woke up in the mist of the morning and she looked to her hands shaking before she let out a cry and put her hands in her face and curled up and cried.

After about 2 hours of crying her eyes out sango realized kagome wasn't in the room! Her scent was dull and faint and it worried her so she ran out and started yelling her name not caring if she woke up anyone.

Then she heard her sister actually laughing and she ran to the kitchen to see her sister cooking and gaara sitting on the counter talking to her and him smiling too.

Sango then blushed with embarrassment once both of them turned to her with these faces of you ruined it.

Kagome then noticed her sisters eyes and ran to her and held her face in her hands and whispered "sango is everything ok?" sango had new tears spring to her eyes and she shook her head in a negative and then started crying, her knees became weak as she fell to the floor crying and screaming in agony from the heart.

Kagome held her sister as she wept and Gaara watched all of this and he tilted his head to the side at the crying and saw how kagome noticed how her sister had been crying and how loving she was to everyone she cared about.

Kagome then helped her sister up and took her back to the bedroom and set her on the bed as she cried and cried, Temari then walked in and whispered "is she ok?" Kagome then said without turning back "she doesn't feel well, it used to happen often…."

Temari nodded and walked out, gaara then whispered "is there anything I can do?" Kagome turned to Gaara and whispered "no, just let her rest" he nodded and left and then kagome opened the purple energy pearl on Sango's necklace and then appeared Miroku, life like right beside her.

Sango looked up shock on her face and Miroku then whispered "sango my love im not here right now my energy and spirit is, I love you, and even if im not here, ill always be here" he reached out and touched her face; it felt real and warm and soothing.

Then he whispered "sango what's the matter?" sango then started crying and said "I miss you, I miss everyone I miss you all and it just kills me thinking that we never found your bodies! I love you Miroku! I love you more then you can imagine!"

Miroku then said something that could shatter anyone's spirit "sango, you never found my body…..because im not dead" Sango then gasped and hugged the energy and she felt him hug her.

Then Sango heard the soft run away of feet and something fall outside her door, she opened the purple ball and let Miroku go back in before she opened the door and saw a single plastic red rose with a card.

The card read,

_Dear Sango, _

_ I know we haven't exactly met, but I feel as if I already love you, the minute I saw your brown hair and shining moon skin, I melted like butter, I love you sango and if you want we can be together. I know you won't marry me or anything. I mean we just met but I truly love you._

_Also this red rose is plastic and I thought you'd like this. I wont stop loving you till this rose dies._

_With all my love,_

_ Sasuke Uchiha_

Sango then dropped the card crying and she looked at the ring on her ring finger and remembered Miroku purposing to her then later giving her this ring and he said _"sango. I love you more then life its self….id die for you….I just want you to be happy" _

Suddenly Sango started to have flash backs of Miroku and her laughing under the umbrella and then her feeding him ramen and it being out of his mouth and him trying to kiss her. She remembered them planning there wedding and getting ready for her if she got pregnant. She remembered all the times he held her through thunderstorms, and all the times he risked his life for her just to live.

She remembered the night miroku's only living relative was killed and he cried into her shoulder, she remembered when she found Miroku crying over how much he loved her.

She remembered so many things about her and Miroku and then she remembered sasuke smiling at her when she was awoken, she remembered sasuke touching her arm, she remembered how sasuke acted when she almost fell, his worried face, his tight hold, his caring look.

Sango just cried, she couldn't do anything, she felt numb to the world, she had to find Miroku, and she had to under any circumstances.

Kagome then saw Sango running out of the house tears running down her face.

Gaara fallowed after Kagome and Sango, as sango ran out of the village, and she wouldn't stop running.

Gaara was tired fast and kagome helped him as they ran after Sango.

They saw Demon body parts on the sides of the roads and saw sango killing them ahead as she ran.

Ran and ran, and finally there were two figures frozen in ice ahead and Sango ran to one of them seeing Miroku in cased in one of them.

The minute kagome and Gaara caught up to her she was hugging the ice, Miroku was frozen in such a peaceful position.

Kagome then dropped in such pain at the person frozen in ice in front of her, sesshomarou, hair blowing behind him, the same facial expression, the cold look to others but all kagome saw on his face was love and pain.

Gaara whispered the incantation to break the ice and the ice melted both bodies fell to the ground. Sango cried and screamed and was straddling miroku's waist as she screamed his name "MIROKU!" the birds flew away at the pain in her voice as she screamed her lost lover's name.

Gaara was frozen in shock as kagome held sesshomarou's head in her lap and she stroked his hair, and that's when gaara's facial expression hardened and he looked away and then he whispered "so dose this mean your not coming with us now?" and kagome then whispered "I thought he was dead, but I have to take my place as his fiancée…gaara I love you. But I love sesshomarou too, I have to choose, and If me and sesshomarou don't work out…..your my first choice….but me and my sister must leave….goodbye gaara" the minute she said gaara kagome was in front of him using demon speed and her lips were on his in a passionate loving kissing.

Then gaara was gone and then kagome went over to sesshomarou and started to touch his chest and breathed air into his mouth and pressed on his chest it warmed him and he coughed as his eyes fluttered open, his liquid gold eyes locked onto her violet orbs.

Sango then did the same for Miroku and he coughed and then looked into her eyes and then his hand touched her cheek and then whispered "hey sango? Why you crying?" Sango then held Miroku and yelled "YOU IDIOT!" he patted and held her and said "my love what's wrong? You seem so upset" Sango wiped away her tears and whispered "now that I have you I wont be upset any longer" Miroku smiled and kissed her with so much passion.

Sango now remembered why she fell in love with Miroku, she felt her stomach flip flop, and felt like she was flying.

Sesshomarou touched kagomes cheek and said with love "kagome you don't know how long ive waited just to hear you speak my name or the way you cared for me, or the way I loved you, I love you so much kagome" kagome touched his hand on her cheek and started to cry.

Kagome then said "sesshomarou you're a jerk for making me think your dead" then she kissed him with all the love she had for him.

Once Miroku and sango parted Sango then whispered why laughing "you're a dork" and then he said "hey ill take dork any day as long as it comes with that smile" Miroku then wiped her tears away and he whispered "I love you sango" and sango said "I love you too"

Sesshomarou then said "all my servants must be wondering where ive been for 100 years" everyone laughed and walked toward sesshomarou's castle which so happened to be right between the hidden leaf and the hidden sand village!

Storm clouds were rolling in and sesshomarou lifted the barrier and many demons ran to him yelling "HES BACK LORD SESSHOMAROU AND LADY KAGOME ARE BACK THERE ALIVE MISS RIN!"

Rin a teenager looking like a 16 year old girl wearing a blue silk kimono, ran out and then she yelled with tears in her eyes "DAD! MOM!"

Kagome ran to Rin and hugged her tightly and cried, Rin was like a daughter to her ever since she and sesshomarou got together.

Suddenly the annoying "M'LORD!" sounded and the imp ran out of the door. Kagome stood and hugged Rin and sesshomarou said "jaken" and then stepped on the imp and walked inside and right before he entered he said "prepare a quarters for the two love birds right there" and he smirked and winked at Miroku before walking in.

Miroku blushed and offered his hand to Sango, Sango took it and smiled and walked in fallowing the tiny green imp.

The imp showed them to there quarters, the bed was king sized and a deep blue with sesshomarou's crest on it with white fabric, the pillows all white and blue and 1 white crescent moon. 1 huge closet stock piled full of clothes, and a room just for bathing, a hot spring, also a balcony with white flowing curtains, with a beautiful view over the ocean.

Sango gasped, and Miroku asked "so what do you think about are room?" Sango smiled turned to him and said "I love it just like you" Miroku smiled and lifted her chin and kissed her.

Kagome walked into the quarters and spun around, it was almost exactly like Sango's and Miroku's but instead of wood floors, they had a special silky white fur carpet.

Kagome took in a deep breath and then saw sesshomarou in the door way his hair still wet and dripping and his smile still beautiful as always.

He walked in and closed and locked the door and looked out the window and then whispered "its almost night, I already told the servants we wont be at dinner" kagome approached him and then whispered "maybe im not so hungry now" and then he kissed her and she kissed back full force and then they broke and he said "dang this shirt's wet" and with that he pulled it off showing his finely sculpted abs and chest, his hear dripping wet he flipped it and smiled at her hungry gaze.

Sesshomarou kissed her and started to lower her gently on the bed, and with that he whispered "I love you" she then said her eyes have glazed over "I love you too" and then they got caught in mindless passion.

~to sango and Miroku~

Miroku then said "well I want a bath. Want to join me?" his eyes were lustful as he locked the doors and Sango bit her bottom lip and undid her shirt dropping it to the ground and then turned around and dropped the rest of her clothes slipping on a blue robe.

Then she turned and saw Miroku in a blue robe but his finely sculpted chest was showing and his hair was down and he bit his bottom lip when he saw her and flipped his hair before pulling her toward the hot spring.

They got in and he quickly got rid of both there robes and pulling her into the hot spring.

~back at dinner~

Rin sipped her drink she sat at the left to the head and no one was at dinner but with her finely tuned ears yes she heard the moans, and the pants, and the groans, and so much more things she wished she couldn't hear.

The servants kept offering her food but she declined and then went out into the garden and was singing when she heard rustling and turned and there was a boy in the garden, he had on ninja gear, and his hair was the first thing she noticed about him, it looked like a pineapple.

Rin holding and twirling a flower in her hand tilted her head to the side and her eyes got wide and she opened her mouth a bit and then she said "um why are you in my garden pineapple head?"

The boy yawned and looked annoyed and said "I wanted to see this garden, I love gardens….and this one is by far the prettiest" Rin smiled and said "yea, I love this garden. Say what's your name pineapple?" the boy laughed and said "its Shikamaru" Rin smiled and said "Rin is Rin"

Shikamaru laughed and then said "I also was sent to retrieve sango" Rin's smile faded and then she became serious and said very coldly "no, Miroku and sango are meant to be married in 3 days. And plus right now there moaning upstairs in a hot spring" Shikamaru blushing embarrassed laughs nervously and then says "wow um that's nice I have to go tell uchiha-san bye Rin"

Rin then said "bye" and she ran back inside and smiled and hurried to her room.

~with kagome and sesshomarou~

They were laying there, the window opened and the cool night air floating in feeling good on there hot sweaty bodies, sesshomarou then whispered "now?" Kagome nodded full of love for him and he opened his mouth his fangs growing green and he bit hard into her shoulder.

Kagome arched and breathed deeply and her fangs grew purple as she bit into his shoulder. Suddenly a purple soul and a blue soul launched out of them and started to bond making them one soul, the mating ritual had begun.

Sesshomarou and kagome let go at the same time and sesshomarou whined at hurting his new mate and licked up the last drops of blood before nuzzling into her neck and falling asleep.

Kagome smiled and did the same as him, so both curled up in a ball.

~with sango and Miroku~

Miroku was holding sango against the wall of the hot spring, since they were in the hot spring; both were very sweaty and very hot.

Miroku then moved his mouth to her neck and kissed it tenderly, Sango gasped as he scraped his teeth gently over her neck, then he whispered "sango, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Sango gasped, tears rolled out of her brown eyes, she remembered Sasuke and Itachi, She remembered there past together and she cried as she nodded.

Miroku thinking these were happy tears put his power to his teeth and bit into her neck, Sango feeling the over whelming feeling made her teeth grow pink and bite into his neck.

Both then let go and Sango panting and Miroku panting he licked away all traces of the blood and then lifted her out of the hot spring and wrapped her into her robe and himself into one.

Then he carried her and placed her gently on the bed and smoothed her hair and whispered "I'll love you for all of eternity" Sango smiled and nodded and then he climbed into the bed with her and she curled onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

They then fell asleep, one completely happy, and the other with mixed emotions.

Sango then smelt a scent on the wind and she slowly got out of Miroku's grasp and she slid on a black night gown with a silk covering robe.

She ran out and into the garden and then she saw his back, she covered her mouth as he threw a stone into the pond.

Sasuke then said "you could've told me" Sango then un covered her mouth and said "I love him sasuke, I thought he was dead! If Miroku would've been dead…and that's not a kill him thing….if he would've been actually killed by Naraku…..I would've been with you. But Naraku froze him! He was saved! Im his mate now Sasuke, there's no going back, were bonded even in spirit"

Sasuke then turned his eyes full sharigan and he crushed the pebbles in his hand to dust as he said "but I loved you! Doesn't that count; ive never loved a girl like I love you! I want you and only you! I don't care if you're sworn to another ill have you right here right now"

Then suddenly he appeared in front of her and kissed her passionately and she couldn't help but join in the sweet amazing kiss.

Then she froze when she heard foot steps and she smelt the scent of her mate.

Then she heard his voice "sango? What are you doing" sango then pushed off sasuke and turned to Miroku and yelled why crying "Miroku I can explain!" Miroku then opened his arms for her to run into.

She ran into his arms and cried into his shoulder and then Miroku turned to Sasuke and said with such anger it would scare sesshomarou "I don't know who you are or what you're doing with my mate or even how you got into this castle. But if you ever, ever lay a finger on her again, ill kill you"

Sango then pushed off Miroku and looked into his eyes and said "don't say that Miroku! He's just a child, he wanted his first kiss, and he didn't know I was sworn to you until I told him. Please Miroku don't….not on are mating night"

Sasuke then said with such anger it could match Miroku "you knew what you were doing; don't lie to the so called one you love. And you" he said pointing to Miroku "you should watch her; she has eyes on me and itachi. And to make matters worse for you, she kissed me back"

Miroku turned his purple hurt and confused eyes to sango and whispered with tears and a cracking in his voice "is this true sango?" she nods slowly and then said "but only before I found you Miroku! I love you! Im sorry"

Miroku removed his arms from sango and then he said with such pain and hurt "find another room sango. I cant speak or see you for a while" a single tear fell from his eye and hit the ground with a small splash and more fallowed.

Sango held her hand to her mouth, her whole body shook with pain, she never thought this would happen and then she whispered "im sorry. Im so sorry" then she covered her eyes and ran back into the castle crying.

Miroku then turned to sasuke after Sango's retreat and his eyes were swollen with tears and tears still flowed from his eyes and he said with such anger and pain "if you ever come near her again. Or if I ever smell your scent on her again, ill kill you" miroku's eyes turning redder to get his point across, yes he was a demon too.

Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan eyes and then said "I shall see her again. And next time ill become one with her, you can not stop me even if you're a filthy demon. She's leaving tonight, just so you know, ill be taking her with me, and we'll live together."

Miroku then said as his eyes turned to purple and he had so much pain in them and then he said with a cracking voice "fine, take her away, if you want her that badly, and if she wants you. I made her a promise" he turned and looked to the stars "I promised her when I purposed to her, I just want you happy. And if making her happy means sending her with you so is it. But if she struggles in any way, leave and never come back"

Sasuke then had a quick nod and he was gone.

The minute sasuke disappeared Miroku fell to the ground his hands covering his eyes as he cried, he cried and cried for his love for sango must not be enough.

Sango looked out the window and then turned around knocking over a picture of her and Miroku, cracking the glass.

Sasuke then said "come with me sango, come, we can make a life together, we can live together, we can have kids, we'll be the most powerful clan in the world"

Sango then walked up to sasuke and slapped him hard across the face and she said with tears running down her face "I love Miroku. Don't you get it! You're just a kid! You cant know how me and Miroku feel! Look what you did to him! Look and tell me what do you see? A broken man! Miroku and I have waited over 100 years Sasuke! It's all you and Naraku's fault we can't be happy and raise a family!"

Sasuke then grabbed her wrist with such force, but she didn't flinch and he said with anger "you said you loved me. Are you lying about Miroku too? Or are you just looking for a shoulder to cry on you pathetic child."

Sango ripped her hand away and then she said "go to hell, I said I might be with you if Miroku was dead and that's only a might if he dies and I smell your scent or anything on the body. Ill personally rip you to shreds and then throw you into demon forest were you can be devoured alive for I wont severe your head ill just slowly skin you alive then let the demons feast on you."

Sasuke then said "a little to harsh for a baby girl. Ill leave you now, but just to tell you I won't stop, ill watch you from a distance and the minute your daughter is 16 ill take her away, and kill her then send you back the body"

Sango gasped in horror and she touched her stomach as a act of protection and then she yelled "im not pregnant you idiot!" and then sasuke looked at her with a look of pure hatred and then whispered "I never said you where. Not yet at least. But this child will be one of the three children, mine, miroku's, or Naraku's"

Sango growled in such anger and struck him so hard across the face he flew into the wall then she lifted him up by the collar of the shirt and she said "if you ever, ever bring up that devil's name again, ill kill you!" and then she threw sasuke to the other side of the room.

Kagome hearing the racket slipped on her black silk night gown and sesshomarou fallowed her running to Sango's room.

They both heard her yell those words "ILL KILL YOU!" and they burst in kagome growled and grabbed the pathetic whelp and said "well isn't it the high and mighty stuck up, pole up butt uchiha. Sesshomarou" sesshomarou's claws grew green as he ripped off sasuke shirt and formed his acid whip and whipped the boy across the back 20 hard slashes.

Sasukes screams of pain and the tears running down his cheeks were to much for Sango to handle and she yelled "STOP" and she ran tears running behind her right before sesshomarou sent the 60th blow to Sasuke's back.

She pulled sasuke close to her body and held him tightly and then she yelled "he's just a child!"

Sesshomarou then said angrily "he broke into my castle sango." Sango then yelled "he didn't break in h-"she stopped and then looked down and whispered "I let him in" Sesshomarou then said "you better tell your mate your cheating on him sango, for if you don't ill take matters into my own hands."

Kagome then said with cold black eyes "sango who do you love more, Sasuke? Or Miroku?" Sango then stared at kagome and then looked at sasuke and saw his face, so much in pain, and then she remembered Miroku's face when he cried because he hurt her.

Then she realized that when she saw sasuke for the first time something clicked and when she saw Miroku all he was, was a pervert.

Sango stared at sasuke and stroked his black hair before she leaned in and kissed his lips, his lips were cold but she felt pressure from the other side and then she released and sasuke opened his onyx eyes and smiled a rare sweet smile just for her.

Then Sango looked to Kagome and said "Kagome my sister, as demon law I have to stay true to my mate, so sasuke I love you, I do, but I love Miroku and demon law states I must stay true to him after the mating, therefore I cannot see you anymore, or at least like this….."

Sasuke frowned and closed his eyes and tears leaked out from his closed eyes and he nodded and stood slowly and he then put on a fake smile and said "as long as you're happy sango I am, but if you ever want to see me again you know where to find me. Ill always love you"

Miroku then stepped out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around sango and kissed her forehead, Sango turned to him and nodded to sasuke and then cried into Miroku's shirt. Miroku then said to Sasuke "I think its time for you to leave"

Sasuke nodded, shirtless and blood dripping from his back he walked away, and left the castle and went back, but about 36 feet away from the gates he collapsed in pain and crying, he then yelled up to the sky "SANGO!" and he fell down in a heap of pain and broken hearted.

Sango looked out of the window hearing the faint yell of her name.

Miroku then whispered in her ear "I love you and im sorry" Sango then said "for what its not your fault." Miroku then whispered "if it wasn't for me, you could be with sasuke…." His hair covering his face and a few tears sliding down his face he let out a horrible confession.

Sango then touched his face lifting up his eyes to meet her and then she said "Miroku, its Naraku's fault, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have had these troubles we'd have kids we'd be happy and I wouldn't have met sasuke."

Miroku touched her hand and smiled and then kissed her.

Kagome tapped her foot and sesshomarou then sighed and his eyes narrowed and then he said "I think were being ignored" Kagome smiled and said "well my big predator chase me down and you might get a prize" and she ran out of the room, sesshomarou licked his lips before chasing after his new mate.

Sango laughed and stopped kissing Miroku and smiled and then looked to the horizon where the sun was peeking out of the mountains.

Miroku then gave Sango a predatory look and then he's like "you better run cookie for this cookie monster shall tickle you then eat you all up!" Sango squealed and then ran out Miroku quickly caught her and instead of tickling her he started to make out with her very heatedly.

(PAUSE IN STORY)

_Hey everyone nuttyginger1 ive had some people say "hey can u give some more explanation on lemons" so ill start doing that, I try to keep it a minimum you know parents but I will anyway love you all._

_(UN PAUSE)_

Sango and he split and then he laid down in the meadow and held sango protectively as they slept after a long night.

(With kagome and sesshomarou)

Sesshomarou kissed her and pinned her arms above her and made out with her and then he whispered "I love you" that's when Kagome thought about gaara, she thought about how she felt when she saw him, but it was a sexual attraction right?

Kagome smiled at sesshomarou and bit her lip and flipped there positions making her straddle his waist instead of him straddling her.

Sesshomarou then kissed her before whispering "come on kagome I have to get to working" kagome whined and breathed on his cheek a heated warm breath.

Sesshomarou then pushed her off and she was laying on the bed. He then pulled on his shirt and looked at her, her robe slid off and laying in her tight silk night gown and her neck bared and where he bit there mate mark already appeared, a blue crescent moon mark.

Sesshomarou shook his head smirked and walked out of the room, Kagome narrowed her eyes, she loved sesshomarou, but she couldn't stop thinking about gaara, maybe if she saw him one more time it wouldn't be so bad…..

So kagome got ready and arrived in the dining hall, Rin saw her and asked "mom where are you going?" kagome then said "I have errand to run Rin, tell your father ill be back later" Rin nodded and then kagome vanished and appeared in front of the hidden sand, dressed in a blue satin robe with crescent moons all over it, her hair straight and her eyes deadly.

Kagome walked to the kazekage house, she knocked and a woman answered, the woman then asked "who are you?" kagome smiled and said "im lady of the west and here to see gaara kazekage" the woman nodded and lead kagome to a big door and knocked they heard the scratchy voice of gaara saying "enter" kagome felt her pulse quicken as she was ushered in.

Gaara dropped his pen when he saw her and he loosened his shirt and then said "you may leave Sara" Sara nodded and left not liking the look her leader was giving this woman.

Kagome was then in front of gaara and she pinned him to the wall and whispered into his ear "are you afraid?" gaara shuddered and whispered "you should be the one afraid" Kagome then said "my husband is working, I had to see you one more time, one last time"

Gaara then kissed her his beast liking it very much. Kagome felt dirty but she felt like this is where she should be, she let him and his sand explore her body and felt her robe being UN done.

Kagome un did his shirt and kissed him full force, finally the cool air touched her bare skin and his sand made a soft bed as he laid her down slowly on it and then he whispered "are you scared?" kagome then said "no"

(LEMON SCENE!)

He positioned himself at her entrance and then went in, kagome gasped and then kissed him and he went faster and faster why his hands explored her body making her hotter and hotter.

The sun was hot in the sky and moaning sounds were sounded, gaara took a deep breath and kept going and then he felt her climax and he came quickly after her making them both exhausted, gaara emptied all his seed into her womb.

(END OF TINY LEMON SCENE)

Gaara and kagome both passed out and then Shakaku lifted his sand and went onto her stomach and carved the love sign into her stomach, he laughed before leaving, making a love sign on her stomach bleeding freely.

(With sango and Miroku)

Sango yawned and opened her eyes to be in her room and to see Miroku buttoning his shirt up and flipping his wet hair and then he turned to her and said "bye sango im off to work, ill see you later love you" he kissed her then vanished.

Sango pouted and then said to herself "ill go find kagome, but knowing her and sesshomarou they could be being "intimate" oh well" she stood and got dressed in a blue tank top and black jeans, tying her hair up and then walking out of the room to find her friend.

She walked into kagomes room and noticed no one was to be found, then she saw Rin skipping down the hall and asked "where's kagome?" Rin then said with a smile "she had to run a errand, but she's been gone since 9:00 am it's around 4 ish now"

Sango was now confused but she nodded and then went to the dinning room and sat down to eat but she couldn't stop thinking about kagome, what errand did she need to run? And sesshomarou would be here soon, where could she be?

Then just as sango finished eating kagome walked in all fresh looking and then she stretched and smiled and said "ah, oh hey sango, I was looking for you" Sango then nodded and looked up and down her and then went "uh huh, what was this errand you had to run?"

Kagome then said "I had to run a letter over to the hidden sand" sango nodded and then said "well im going to go freshen up before dinner if you know what I mean, are you up to what sesshomarou has for you? Or are you already to tired?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and then said "im not tired, but im not up to having sex with him right now" Sango then said "so you already got something from the kazekage in return didn't you"

Kagomes hand tightened on the chair and then she said "at least I don't let uchihas into my chambers at night" Sango then scoffed and walked out not wanting to speak with her sister right now.

Kagome walked to her room and went into the hot spring she lowered herself into the water but jumped out hissing in pain and her eyes widened when she saw it, the love mark, gaara's mark!

Kagome freshened up and went to the dining room and sat down, sango walked in, and then sesshomarou and Miroku walked in, Rin quietly skipped in and sat down.

Then sango said in the middle of eating supper "im going to go see Temari in the hidden leaf after dinner" kagome choked on her soup and sesshomarou patted her on the back and kagome then narrowed her eyes at sango.

And then kagome said "oh really I was going to go visit itachi and sasuke after dinner" sango put on a fake smile and said "that's nice, Miroku was joining me" and kagome said "well Rin and sesshomarou are coming, it's a party tonight, you were invited but its Sasuke's b-day and im sure you wouldn't want to see him."

Sango then looked to Miroku with puppy dog eyes by miroku's hand had tightened around his spoon and then he said "of course kagome, me and sango were off to the hidden sand any way like she said"

Sango sighed and nodded and everyone finished eating and then sesshomarou said "actually me and kagome where going on a picnic, and Rin was going to the party, she's strong enough to handle any of those pathetic ninja's"

Kagome then focused her chi to her forehead and then she stood but fell over and all her soup spilled on the ground.

Everyone hurried to kagome's side and all started asking "are you ok?" sesshomarou then touched her forehead and whispered "she has a high fever"

Sesshomarou then picked up kagome and hurried her to there room and stripped her down and then wrapped her up and whispered "me and Miroku have to travel to America for a few weeks, don't get in any trouble, I love you" he kissed her and vanished and as did Miroku both leaving right away.

Kagome stared into the darkness, and felt the cold silk sheets under her; she was in shock and disbelief, why did sesshomarou leave so suddenly? And with Miroku….?

Kagome sat up and held the blanket to her body to hold her modesty, she stared out of the window at sesshomarou's and miroku's figures traveling and then they turned? What kagome opened her mouth her fangs peeking out just a little her eyes bled a little redder as she went to her closet and dressed, in black attire, a blank tank top and black demon pants, they were shiny to deflect the light.

She then tied her hair in a braid before putting on her mask her purple eyes were the only thing to be seen. She then slid on her most lethal weapon, her charm bracelet.

She then ran after sesshomarou and Miroku being her lethal spying self.

She found them in a meadow, two woman were waiting for them, one had long blonde hair and some over her eye, wearing purple clothes, the other had white eyes and short black hair wearing a light purple.

They ran to the men and hugged them and then kissed them. The girl with pale white eyes then whispered "I missed you, I was wondering when we'd meet again" the one with blonde hair then said "Miroku I love you, guess im pregnant!" Miroku smiled and then swung the woman with blonde hair around.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, so she unclipped something on her bracelet, a tiny circle shaped charm, it grew into a bomb looking thing and she set it down slowly before jumping high into a tree her cat reflexes helping her hold on as the bomb started to leak a green replay smoke.

It circled around the meadow recording everything, recording every little detail that was said.

And once Sesshomarou held onto the white eyed girl and disappeared and then Miroku ran off with the blonde the smoke stopped.

Kagome then dropped to the floor her eyes narrowed as she lifted the small bomb and shrunk it back to a charm and clipped it on, her purple eyes narrowed as she vanished back to the castle.

Oh yes this was some new info and she was positive Sango wouldn't be very happy to hear of this either.

!

_Again hey everyone im sorry for deleting this story but I like this end better, I hope you do to, love you all._

_Nuttyginger1 _


	2. Chapter 2 AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey everyone im sorry I havent updated my stories. But its summer! And school's coming up :) but yea. So I have a deal if you want me to update I need a few things from you first my update schedule and secondly I need some inspiration pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee I have a bit of writers block. Also can anyone tell me if im a good writer? I think I suck and its not a good feeling...

ok here is my update schedule

10-15 reviews – 5 weeks.

15-25 reviews – 4 weeks.

25-30 reviews -3 weeks.

30-50 reviews -1-2 weeks!

Ok I hope this works for everyone. So peace out all, and im now taking requests on pairings ^_^

Nuttyginger1


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was at the castle in seconds. Her eyes where blood red and fangs bared. Sango stumbled out and saw her and then asked worried "Kagome are you ok?" Kagome growled she was in rage.

Sango walked forward slowly baring her neck so she wouldn't be sliced up. Once she reached kagome her hand came out and slowly she touched her arm. Kagome shook her head and looked to sango then grabbed her hand and pulled her toward library.

They entered and Kagome pushed sango ruffly into a seat and Sango hissed in pain but stayed calm. Kagome un clasped the charm and threw it on the ground.

The smoke started to replay everything. Sango's eyes widened in horror, tears pricked her eyes. Then she started to go into her own rage. Her eyes bled red and she bared her fangs and roared revenge.

Kagome joined her as she was also ticked off.

The girls finally calmed down after riding a quarter of the forest of its trees. Then they worked on there plan.

At the moment they both sat in Kagome's new room. Both girls had removed all there things from there supposed to be 'mates' rooms. Kagome sat on the window sill writing. And Sango sat on the bed writing.

Once they finished they licked the envelopes and got as much of there scents on them as possible. Kagome flipped her's over and wrote in neat letters. Gaara. Sango did the same and wrote. Sasuke.

Both girls locked eyes and nodded in confirmation. Kagome lifted her clawed hand and pricked her thumb pressing it onto the window sill. She did this twice.

A moment later two dragons appeared. Both where black with blood red eyes. The only way to tell them apart was the second one had a battle scar over its eye.

Kagome opened her hand and Sango handed her the letter. Both girls where icy cold. Kagome opened her hands and spoke "You know where to go." she then chanted in a dead language and handed the letters to the dragons which where gone in seconds.

Sango then smirked fire lighting her eyes. Kagome smirked and opened her eyes. Both girls threw there hands at the sides. There aura's flared, eyes opened wide turning colors, mouths open there fangs growing longer. There true markings started to appear as there power levels increased.

There hair rose and was whipping around them wildly. Kagome's once pink aura had black seep into it with hatred, silver fallowed it to calm down the black. Sango's was still pink but black seeped in for the hatred she was giving into to.

The girls started to transform. Kagome's black hair why beating around grew in length, silver streaks replaced the blue that once resided there. Two black streaks shot out from the corners of her eyes. Silver ones fallowing giving it a border of the black. Her eyes where blood red so her eye color was not seen. A black crescent moon appeared on her right shoulder and a silver on her left.

Sango's hair beat around her it only grew in length and took a much silky look. Her skin turned from the nice tan to a milky white. Her eye lids had two pink streaks shoot out onto them. Her claws grew in length, and on her shoulder was a half pink half black swirl.

The girl's still having the power flaring around them closed there mouths there blood red eyes peered into each others as they fought to gain control to what they had to do.

Finely the red started to reseed but it still was evident in Kagome's Ice blue eyes. And Sango's cold Onyx eyes.

The girls both closed there eyes as there claws touched there own arms and they sliced down fluidly making there blood splash the white carpet. Then they both opened there eyes and Kagome hissed in neko. '_lets do this sister' _Sango nodded and growled as they both took fighting stances.

then they charged passing each other fluidly. They ripped up the room making sure there blood stained the ground and walls.

After the room was in shreds Kagome started to chant and soon unknown male scents wafted into the room along with there blood.

Kagome then smeared her blood on a piece of paper writing something. Then after it finished she dropped it onto the blood soaked floor.

Sango did the same and then the girls ran out of the room. The male scents covering every inch of where they ran. There blood spilled all over the castle. When they came in contact with a servant the servant was carelessly killed knowing Sesshomarou would revive them Kagome cursed the souls to be automatic transported to the unknown.

Finally they reached the yard. There blood glistened on the grass.

They both turned to each other placing there hands on each others mating mark. Kagome and Sango both talked at the same time "i rid your person of this mating mark for what your mate has done to you. It is your right as a female to rid yourself of this imperfection. Do you wish for this to be completed?" both Women nodded in unison.

There powers flared with hatred and anger and it fueled there desire to rid there person's of this mark.

Once it was gone both girls hissed in pain at the burning. Once it was finished Kagome started to chant and bodies started to appear. All male. All sorts of body parts where every where. More scents of Blood filled there noses.

Finally after the chant was finished there stood replica's of themselves. Kagome's was cold her eyes where blood red in hatred and mouth was turned up wanting to reveal her disgust. Sango's had Cold onyx eyes that could melt Ice. Her posture was stiff and her lips where pressed together in obvious hatred.

Both girls nodded at the replicas after they inspected that they had many wounds and where still bleeding.

Sango and Kagome both breathed in a deep breath and smelled there ex mates so they ran into the bushes there eyes closed as they transported into there replica's bodies.

The replica's both stood cold and stiff. The girls where surprised at the only emotions they could feel in these bodies, Hatred, Anger, and Disgust where all they felt. Kagome put her hand on her charm bracelet holding a sharp looking weapon in her palm.

Sango's hand went to her all to famous Boomerang on her back. They both watched as there ex's ran over the mountain.

The girls sneered in disgust there teeth bared when they noticed in the arms of there ex's laid the females from the replay smoke.

Kagome let her foot twist in the ground making the grass around Sango's feet keep her there as she lunged for the girl in purple who held the all to tell smell of a expecting female. But the child inside the female heavily carried Miroku's scent.

The males stopped when they stood at least 6 feet from there ex mates. Kagome flipped her hair and spoke so full of anger and hatred it could make anyone fear her "so you've returned mate. I was expecting you to stay longer with that-" she looked at the female and sneered "Slut of yours."

Sesshomarou obtained a look as if he was caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar.

Sango then said "oh Miroku I wasn't expecting you until you told me you had your-" she stared at the bulge on the woman's belly and turned her lips up in disgust "abomination that Slut carries"

Both males looked completely guilty. Kagome then smirked and spoke "no need to worry. After all we have to choice to take the power you where giving us and heal are injures but I think I'll enjoy death after this" Sesshomarou looked horrified and he yelled "heal yourself! Are you crazy!"

Sango came to her sisters defense and yelled "No she's not! You know nothing about us! When where you gonna tell us you where cheating on us!" both men looked guilty and the women looked confused. The one that came with sesshomarou asked "Cheating? Sessho tell me thats not true."

Sesshomarou looked down guiltyly and spoke "i cant...Kagome...Kagome was my first love. I thought she was dead but I was wrong...im sorry Hinata" Hinata looked horrified when she looked at the woman who looked to be cold to the world.

Kagome then spoke "Oh well you know are true feelings now. I hate you with every fiber in my being Sesshomarou." Sango turned to Miroku and spoke "i hope you have a happy life with your slut and Abomination." they both touched finger tips and spoke in unison "for we took away the bond that kept us together!"

they then showed there necks and where a special mating mark once was a red spot was. Kagome then fell to her knees and smiled in hatred.

Kagome called her soul back into her body and felt her replica fall to the ground. Sesshomarou ran to her and screamed "no! Kagome please! I was wrong im sorry! Please! Dont leave me!" the only response he got was a the replica opening its eyes and back handing him and speaking like he was the source of all pain "I hope you burn in the deepest pits of the underworld. For this is what I am. My answer is this..." she stopped talking and then the response was her heart beating once last time before becoming completely silent.

Sesshomarou then let tears fall as he howled his grief to the world.

Sango then turned to Miroku her eyes still full of hate as she fell to her knees. She then spoke "my last gift to you." and she fell to her side her blood soaked hair falling over her face as her eyes started to glaze over.

Miroku ran to her and started to cry as he screamed the same as what Sesshomarou screamed to Kagome.

Sango also back handed the one holding her and then narrowed her eyes before falling silent and her head rolled back eyes open wide and mouth open in a silent scream as her heart stopped beating.

Both men howled there grief to the world. But suddenly they stopped when two pairs of familiar feet stopped in front of them.

They looked up and heard the girls behind them catch there breath in there throats. Kagome and Sango stood there hair blowing behind them regally.

Kagome and Sango both then spoke in unison "that body in your hand is my heart. I want you to know that is what I want you to think of me for the rest of eternity. Bask in the grief you caused yourself. I am no longer yours. If you come any where near me I will kill you."

both girls looked into the males eyes. Kagome's silver on her eyes flashed and Sesshomarou's eyes widened then rolled back as he passed out. Sango pulled out a pouch and threw some kind of powder at Miroku who did the same thing as Sesshomarou.

The girls then turned to the forest and continued to walk until they stopped and cast a side glance at the two human females. They both still talked in unison "i hope you both know what you've done. I hope you burn in the pits of the Under world."

then they both vanished in a black portal. The girls fell to there knees and buried there heads in there hands and cried there sorrows for the girls they had just ruined.

OoO

the girls walked until they stopped in a clearing where they saw something that took there breath away. For Sango Sasuke stood there Onyx eyes cold and waiting, hands in his pockets, and hair being rusteled slightly by the cool night air, his lips where slightly parted and her looked like he was waiting for something wonderful about to happen.

For Kagome Gaara stood there in his normal attire. One hand was pushing back the red hair that flew it into his face, the other was on his hip. His blue eyes where slightly hooded from either want or fatigue. His lips slightly parted. Coat being caught by the gust of wind.

The girls didn't know the same affect the guys where having on them was going threw the guys heads.

For Sasuke Sango stood for royalty. Her eyes now onyx where warm and Content. Her lips where slightly open and her tongue darted out every few moments to wet her plump lips. Her hair now at her rear end flew gracefully behind her making her look like a goddess.

For Gaara Kagome stood ready for anything. Her hair blew behind her longer then he remembered, the moon making the silver high lights shine brighter. Her deep blue eyes filled with hope and love. Her hands where at her sides but the palms where open letting the cool wind graze over them making her shudder slightly. Lips slightly parted and tongue poking out to moisten her pink plump lips.

After about what seemed like forever of eyes looking over each other. Kagome was the first to move. Gaara fallowed.

Sango and Sasuke watched as they both ran to each other and ran into each others arms and where kissing like it was the last time they would ever kiss.

Sasuke then surprised Sango by wrapping his arms around Sango's waist from behind. She soon turned and they both locked lips. Yes they where were they should have been from the beginning.

Gaara and Kagome released and he put his forehead on her's as they panted. Kagome smiled and he whispered "Marry me?" Kagome grinned showing off her pearly white fangs and spoke "and I thought you couldn't make this moment any more special of course I'll marry you!" they two laughed and kissed.

Sango and Sasuke released when they heard Gaara ask the all so super crucial question. Sasuke turned to see Sango smiling at her sister. Sasuke then whispered in her ear "You know the first time I saw you. You where in ice you looked to be in such pain it hurt me hurt me so much...now your my frozen beauty. Will you marry me?"

Sango's eyes widened and she turned to Sasuke and then asked "What about Naraku?" Sasuke searched his memory for that name and then spoke "He was dealt with 98 years ago apparently when you freeze two beautiful people someone comes back and decides to take revenge"

they both chuckled then Sango said "Yes" Sasuke looked confused but then it dawned on him and he grabbed Sango's waist and spun hr around as they laughed and then kissed her.

Both couples kissed the night away happily knowing everything was now in place. Maybe Naraku freezing them was a good thing? Maybe it was fate? After all when you find to frozen beauties in the forest, maybe just maybe there your soul mate...

_Well I finished yet another story. I will try and continue switched but my friend and Her boyfriend are just so adorable its like watching a romantic comedy im going to do a story based off them. Please review if you want it to be a Inuyasha. Or a Inuyasha/naruto crossover. _

_All for now. Nuttyginger1_


End file.
